


Head Creeps

by xephyr



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xephyr/pseuds/xephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing better than a nice smoke with your bandmate after a long day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Creeps

They both sat on the floor and were leaned up against the back of Nathan's old shitty couch he'd found on the side of the road one day. It seemed counter intuitive to sit against it as opposed to sitting on it, but there was a lot of shit piled up on the couch that neither of them really felt like moving. Also, it was fucking dirty. The other guys didn't care as much, but Magnus could think of a lot of places he'd rather sit than on top of that dirty old couch.

Magnus took another inhale and let the smoke hit his lungs. This was some good shit. He held it as long as possible before finally exhaling a cloud of smoke and passed the blunt back over to Nathan, who eagerly took it.

Usually Murderface was with them too, but he was busy, or something. Magnus hadn't really been paying attention. But either way, it was still nice to smoke with Nathan. He'd only known the guy for about a year, but Magnus liked him. He liked Murderface, too, but to a lesser extent.

He'd met them at some dive bar last year when Nathan had been beating the shit out of some regular jack off for making him spill his beer. Murderface had been cheering him on, and Magnus had just watched and laughed. They were all beyond wasted at the time, but Magnus decided that they were pretty brutal and bought Nathan a new beer to compensate for the drink he'd lost. After they'd talked for a while, Nathan brought up that he was starting a band, and it just so happened Magnus was damn good at guitar. And, well, the rest was history.

Now, they all hung out quite often. It was the best Magnus had felt with a group of people in a while.

"How do you feel... about Pickles?" Nathan asked him. He wasn't really looking at anything in particular, and Magnus glanced at his profile.  
"He's good. He knows what he's doing. Kind of fucking nuts, though," Magnus answered. Pickles was a new guy they had found. Turns out he had been pretty big back in the day, but his old music definitely wasn't metal or brutal. Pickles assured them that time in his life was over, and that he just wanted to drum. His old music didn't suck that bad, but it wasn't Magnus' style. Either way, he knew how to play. Though, Magnus didn't think he'd ever seen him sober.

Nathan kind of laughed at that. "We're, uh, sounding pretty good though, lately. In practice, I mean. Pretty brutal."  
Magnus could beg to differ. They sounded ok, sure, but they weren't great. There was a lot of fine tuning that needed to be done, and something still sounded like it was missing. However, he didn't really feel like getting into some stupid debate over it at the moment, so he just settled for a simple answer.

"Yeah."

Nathan still had the blunt in his hand, but he wasn't doing anything with it. Magnus grinned at him. He could tell Nathan was pretty high by this point. "Dude, you gonna hand that back, or what?"

Nathan came back to reality and looked down at his hand. Then he turned to Magnus. "Oh, yeah."

Magnus didn't know what made the thought come into his head, but for some reason all he could think about was how good Nathan's lips would feel. He plucked the blunt from his fingers and snaked his other hand around the back of Nathan's neck and pulled him in for an open mouthed kiss.

He wasn't expecting Nathan to react as fast as he did. His hands were immediately at the sides of his face, and for a second Magnus thought he was going to push him off, but Nathan only pulled him in closer. He was glad for that, at least. He was tired of guys getting scared of being intimate and pushing him away. This was a nice change of pace.

It wasn't the best, but it was still good. They were both pretty gone at this point so it was a little sloppy, but he couldn't complain.

They stayed like that for quite some time, and Nathan finally pulled back. He was flushed.

"That was, uh..." Was all Nathan could say.

"It was good." Magnus finished for him.

Remembering himself, maybe, Nathan realized he still had his hands on Magnus' face and promptly let him go. He muttered some sort of apology and sat back against the couch once more.

Magnus was struck suddenly by how young he seemed.

"How old are you, again?" He had to know.

"Uh... Twenty. Almost."

Jesus christ. He wasn't even fucking old enough to legally drink. That, and Magnus was fucking twenty-nine years old. That was almost a ten year age difference.

"How old are you?" Nathan asked tentatively. Magnus realized they'd never actually shared ages before. He didn't know how old Murderface was, either. Or Pickles, for that matter.

Magnus laughed and shook his head. "Older than you. Let's just leave it at that."

"Oh." Was all Nathan said. He just sat there now, looking down at his hands. Now it was just getting awkward, and Magnus was starting to regret his earlier impulse decision. There's barely even one hit left on the blunt, and Magnus decided to take it. It was weak, but he would take it.

"Do you want to like, stay over?" Nathan asked as Magnus put out the last embers of the finished blunt in the ashtray that he had next to him.

"I got work in the morning." It wasn't a lie.

"Right. Yeah, ok."

Magnus was thinking about leaving until Nathan spoke up again.

"Well, I mean... Maybe it's because I'm high but this doesn't seem like, uh, the worst idea in the world... Do you want to still..."

Nathan didn't sound like he was going to finish his sentence, so Magnus took a guess. "Make out?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Nathan pulled Magnus back in, and Magnus let him. He figured Nathan might have some reservations about this in the morning, but for now, he was just going to let it happen. As long as neither of them made a big deal about it, it would be fine.  
And it was. It was fine.


End file.
